<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Witch's Dragon by Badkenma_Goodkarma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604437">The Witch's Dragon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badkenma_Goodkarma/pseuds/Badkenma_Goodkarma'>Badkenma_Goodkarma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dragon Riders [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Small attempts at humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:53:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badkenma_Goodkarma/pseuds/Badkenma_Goodkarma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When you have a vision of yourself with the enemy, do you reject it and turn him in to be executed or lead him to safety while trying to figure out why that vision occurred?<br/>Oikawa should definitely be worried about the treason he was committing by releasing a prisoner of war. But, instead, he's more concerned with how that man got such an amazing ass and why he keeps saying Oikawa is annoying when he knows damn well he's perfect.   </p><p> </p><p>*Takes place on another realm with magic and supernatural races.*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dragon Riders [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm crap at summaries, sorry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We should’ve killed him the minute we found him outside the mountain.”</p><p>Iwaizumi swallowed back a groan at the pounding in his head. He kept his breathing steady and tried not to move as he assessed himself.</p><p>“We’ll kill him in a day or two. For now, let’s use this opportunity to get ahead in the war. When’s the next time we’ll have a <em>Wyvern</em> chief? One that is soon to be commander? We should be smart about this.”</p><p>He was sitting in a chair, with what felt like metal chains strapping down his hands and legs. There was also something loose around his neck… maybe a rope… if they thought that could contain him then either they were stupid or it’s enchanted which would mean he’s in Ebrionys.</p><p>Those stupid fucking witches were a pain in his ass.</p><p>“Should we wake him?”</p><p>He tried to think back as to how they got him, but all he remembered was walking through the forest. One minute he was watching an Elk, thinking about having an early dinner, and the next he was coming to, strapped to a chair.</p><p>"Wait, let’s get one more so we have the triangle of three. It’ll be easier to cast.”</p><p>
  <em>Cast.</em>
</p><p>Yup, fucking witches.</p><p>He heard their footsteps fade until he couldn’t hear anything at all except his own breathing. He sniffed the air, just to be sure, and when there wasn’t the scent of another body present, he opened his eyes.</p><p>Looking down he saw metal wire wrapped around his hands, pinning them to the arms of the chair. He lifted, but the minute there was any strain on the wire, a sharp pain traveled from his hands to his head. It was so sudden that he couldn’t hold back the scream that escaped. He cut it off after two seconds, but when he heard the laughter, he knew there was no point in trying to be quiet anymore.</p><p>“I told you he was awake.”</p><p>He looked up at the two men who walked back into the room. They were smirking at him and one tapped a thick needle the size of his forearm against his chin as he spoke.</p><p>“Hmmm, it’s not very nice to trick us. We just wanted to talk, you see.”</p><p>Iwaizumi scowled and looked around the room, trying to find anything that could help him.</p><p>“Hey, I’m talking to you.”</p><p>A sharp pain in his shoulder had him grunting and facing forward to see the witch who had been holding the needle right in front of him. He glanced down and pinched his lips when he saw it was halfway imbedded into his shoulder.</p><p>“This needle was enchanted, ya know?”</p><p>Of fucking course it was.</p><p>“In about 30 minutes you won’t have any of your senses and you’ll be unable to lie. Wanna know what that means? In 30 minutes you’re going to tell us every Wyvern secret we want to know, and then we’re going to leave and destroy your little clans. When the enchantment wears off in 24 hours, you’ll be the last living Wyvern… until we publicly execute you, that is.”</p><p>The other witch laughed and the one directly in front of him smiled as he shoved the needle deeper, causing Iwaizumi to grunt from the pain. Then it was gone as the witch stepped back, pulling the needle with him and admiring the blood that coated almost all of it.</p><p>“We have a strategy meeting to attend to in a few minutes and then we’ll be back… but before we leave…” The witch who had been standing further back moved forward, tightening the wrap he put around his knuckles.</p><p>The first punch hurt, but Iwaizumi just smiled up at them. The witch smiled back and whispered something against the skin of his knuckles. Iwaizumi clenched his teeth, and told himself that no matter what, he wouldn’t be making a sound.</p><p>He kept eye contact as the fist swung toward his face and when his head jerked back from the impact, he breathed out a sigh of relief as it felt just like a normal punch. Until two seconds later when it felt like someone poured acid over his skin.</p><p>He squeezed his eyes shut and willed himself to be silent. The third punch was the same, and three seconds after the acidic burn, it turned to fire that was melting the skin off of his face.</p><p>A whimper escaped and he heard laughter as the fourth punch broke a rib. The fire spread throughout his body and when it engulfed him, he opened his mouth, unable to hold back his screams.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa hurried down the hall, clutching the rolled up maps in his hands. His father was certain they would be winning this war soon, but with a lot of the covens backing out and wanting to sign a peace treaty, he wasn’t so sure. Most of the Johsai coven wanted the complete annihilation of the Wyvern packs. Oikawa would just be happy if he could go back to his parties and traveling.</p><p>He turned the corner and saw Daishou and Shirabu close the door to the room they were just in. Daishou was laughing and Shirabu rubbed at his right hand, which was currently covered in blood. “You okay, Ken-chan?”</p><p>Shirabu jolted and blinked at Oikawa. “What? Yeah, I’m fine. Let’s go, we have that meeting in a couple minutes.”</p><p>Oikawa nodded. “Yeah, I just need to grab the last map; I left it in the weapons room.”</p><p>Daishou rolled his eyes and nudged Shirabu forward, ignoring Oikawa as he passed him. They continued down the hallway Oikawa had just come from and for the first time, he notice Daishou holding a bloodied needle.</p><p>He tilted his head and looked at the room they just came out of.</p><p>Daishou was a fucking asshole to him, just because he was chosen to be the covens next seer - a position revered by many. It’s not like it was Oikawa’s fault he was good at everything. He even offered to train Daishou… although the offer was spoken while he was gloating at the fact that he was the one who was chosen. Either way, he still offered his help so he didn’t see what the big deal was.</p><p>And if Daishou was doing something he wasn’t supposed to… well, then it was Oikawa’s responsibility to bring it to the council’s attention.</p><p>He felt his lips curl and imagined the look on Daishou’s face when Oikawa walked into that meeting with whatever</p><p>Daishou was hiding in the room.</p><p>He threw the door open, but blinked as he saw something he definitely wasn’t expecting.</p><p>Five feet in front of him was a man bound to a chair. His head was hanging low, but Oikawa saw blood drip down onto his bare chest. His shirt had been ripped down the middle and a symbol was etched into his skin.</p><p>He recognized it as one of the symbols of pain used for information extraction.</p><p>Oikawa eased forward and knelt down in front of the man. He bit his lip as he thought about what to do. To be honest, he wasn’t really sure what Daishou and Shirabu were up to, but torturing a citizen was not something he had prepared himself for.</p><p>He reached out a hand and tilted the man’s chin up to get a good look at his face, wincing at the bruising that completely covered his left side.</p><p>He leaned back on his heels as he bit his nails. He was late for the meeting, but it didn’t feel right to just leave the man here.</p><p>But what if the man was a criminal? Had done something heinous? Maybe Shirabu found him hurting someone so they brought him here?</p><p>The man groaned and Oikawa leaned forward, placing his hand on the man’s arm. He felt the muscles clench and he tried to keep his voice soft.</p><p>“Are you okay? Why did Daishou bring you here? What did you do?”</p><p>The man opened his right eye and narrowed it at him.</p><p>“Fuck off, witch.”</p><p>Well.. wasn’t this interesting? The man said ‘witch’ like he wasn’t one. So Daishou was kidnapping other races now?</p><p>That’s not ideal in a war… if other nations got involved, no one would win.</p><p>He ran his hands over the metal wires wrapped around the mans wrists. As he whispered an incantation, his fingertips glided off the wires and onto his forearms as the metal fell to the floor. Oikawa brought his hands up and did the same thing to the rope around his neck.</p><p>The man clenched his hands and leaned forward, getting too close to Oikawa for comfort.</p><p>He quickly got to his feet and held out both his hands, palms facing the man. “On behalf of the Johsai coven, I’d like to apologize. We will be happy to compensate you for everything you’ve endured.” He flashed his best smile, but the man seemed more angry than before.</p><p>“Johsai?” He let out a harsh laugh.</p><p>“The pack will never let me live this down.”</p><p>“Pack?” Oikawa stepped forward. “So you’re from Azure isle? Where the beasts live? Listen we have no quarrel with them. Daishou will be dealt with, I promise. If you could just keep this to yourself…”</p><p>He twirled his fingers as the man studied him.</p><p>Oikawa started to sweat as the man just continued to stare.</p><p>Finally he sighed and slowly stood, grabbing the ribs on his left side as he did. “Lead me out of here and I’ll leave.”</p><p>Oikawa nodded and smiled widely. “Of course. We appreciate your discretion.”</p><p>He turned to leave and started down the hallway, opposite of where the strategy meeting was being held. If Oikawa brought this to everyone’s attention, they might decide to just kill him to avoid the trouble and Oikawa wasn’t sure if he wanted to be the cause of this man’s death.</p><p>When he glanced over his shoulder, he saw the man walking slowly with a hand on the wall. Oikawa rolled his eyes and waited for him to catch up. When he was close enough, Oikawa threw the man’s arm over his shoulder and wrapped his own around his waist.</p><p>“Sorry to rush you, but well.. it would be in your best interest not to be seen.”</p><p>The man grunted but didn’t say anything.</p><p>Oikawa let his thoughts wander as he imagined what lie he was going to tell the council and others waiting for him.</p><p>As of right now, he was their only seer in training so he could pretty much get away with whatever he wanted.<br/>He smiled as he saw the doors leading to the side gardens and tightened his grip around the mans waist. “There it is. Once you leave the gardens walk down the only path leading into the forest. It will eventually take you to the harbor city and they can put you on a boat.”</p><p>He opened the door and slid himself out from underneath the mans arm. The man hesitated and turned his head to look at him. When their eyes met, Oikawa saw a flash of scales and a long bloodied sword against a red sky.<br/>His eyebrows burrowed in confusion, and when he refocused the man had him pressed against the door with a hand around his throat.</p><p>His eyes widened and he opened his mouth, but quickly shut it when he felt the tip of something pressing upwards underneath his rib cage.</p><p>“Uh uh. One word and I will plunge this so fast, you’ll be dead before you get out the first syllable. Rip off a piece of your shirt and stuff it into your mouth, witch.”</p><p>Oikawa blinked, but the object pressed harder against him and he quickly reached down to grab his tunic.</p><p>He saw that the man had a small sharp piece of glass that Oikawa hadn’t even seen him acquire.</p><p>He bundled up the piece of fabric he ripped off and slowly put it into his mouth. The man brought the shard of glass to Oikawa’s throat and dragged him into the gardens.</p><p>He maneuvered them so that Oikawa was in front and he was pressed against his back, one hand holding the glass and the other holding one of his wrists.</p><p>“Lead me to this village. Is it neutral?”</p><p>Oikawa nodded and darted his eyes around the gardens to see if there was anyone nearby. It would be Oikawa’s luck that everyday he was bombarded with an annoying amount of people, and the one day he desperately needed someone, there was no one around.</p><p>“You’re probably confused right now, right? You thought you were being a good person? Letting the poor victim leave, as long as he didn’t say a fucking word.”</p><p>Oikawa narrowed his eyes.</p><p>“You wanna know something, witch?” That word was said with such menace that Oikawa should’ve known what being the man was.</p><p>“I’m not a fucking shifter, I’m a Wyvern. You fucked up big time, and you know something else? Your little friends back there had the right idea. I’m going to get every single detail from you that I can and then I’m going to send your head back to the Johsai kingdom.”</p><p>Oikawa’s steps faltered as he realized the full extent of his situation.</p><p>Suddenly, the man coughed and fell forward, pushing Oikawa down into the grass.</p><p>He grunted as the man pressed against his back and squirmed to get him off. The man went to sit up and Oikawa saw the sun reflecting off the glass that had fallen out of his hands. Oikawa quickly grabbed the cloth from his mouth and shouted the first thing that came to mind.</p><p>“<em>Hurintu.</em>”</p><p>The man cried out and fell sideways, which gave Oikawa the freedom to scramble to his feet, but quickly found himself on the ground again as the man tackled his legs.</p><p>He opened his mouth, but a hand clamped down tight over his lips. He pushed at his chest, but the man was heavy. His eyes were bright red, blinded for three minutes due to the curse Oikawa gave him.</p><p>He kicked at his shins and the man pressed down harder on him.</p><p>“Stop! You annoying piece of shit.”</p><p>Oikawa yelled against his hand, but nothing was clear enough to take effect, so instead he dug his fingers into the mans ribs on the side he was grabbing when Oikawa first found him.</p><p>The man yelled out and brought his head down, hitting Oikawa’s nose, hard.</p><p>Pain shot up his skull and his arms went limp momentarily.</p><p>Using the advantage, the man grabbed both of Oikawa’s wrists and held them tight against his chest.</p><p>Once the pain subsided, Oikawa opened his eyes and glared up. The man was panting and looking around blindly, probably trying to use his other senses to detect anyone coming to help.</p><p>The man blinked rapidly and Oikawa saw the redness leaving his eyes. His breathing came faster as they locked eyes and the man leaned close, his lips almost touching the hand that was still over Oikawa’s mouth.</p><p>“If you do that one more time, I’ll rip out your throat. We don’t need secrets to win this stupid war. Don’t test me.”</p><p>Staring into the man’s cold eyes, and he couldn’t help it.</p><p>He started crying.</p><p>The man quickly leaned back as Oikawa started sobbing and widened his eyes, releasing his hands out of shock.</p><p>“Uh…”</p><p>Oikawa didn’t try to wipe at his tears, he just left his hands at his sides and let the tears stream down his face.</p><p>“Stop.”</p><p>He shut his eyes hoping the man became grossed out by the snot dripping onto the hand that still covered his mouth.</p><p>“I said stop! Why are you crying? This is war. Man up.”</p><p>Oikawa’s response was muffled but his sobs continued without hesitation.</p><p>His eyes flew back open as the hand was lifted slightly off his lips, hovering a centimeter above his skin.</p><p>“What did you say?”</p><p>Oikawa sniffed. “I said I’m not a warrior! I’m a seer! In training. All I do is deliver maps and sit in the library all day.</p><p>I don’t even know what this war is really about. Something about you wanting to take over Azihasa? I don’t know and don’t care! And now I’m going to die? I…” He cried harder and the man wiped clumsily at his face, trying to get rid of the tears. “I… I just want to drink ambrosia, and party with Atsumu and get laid. I don’t even-“</p><p>“Okay! Shut up. I get it. That’s enough. I won’t kill you, I’ll just… wait, what the fuck did you just say? We want to take over Azihasa? Are you fucking stupid?”</p><p>Oikawa blinked up at the man, trying to process all the words he just said. “No, I’m not stupid.”</p><p>The man’s lips twisted and he leaned closer, the warmth of his breath hitting Oikawa’s nose. “Let’s call a truce, yeah? Take me to the port city and I can take it from there. And stop crying.”</p><p>Oikawa sniffed again and nodded. He expected the man to get off him, but instead he leaned his head further down, running his nose down the length of Oikawa’s neck.</p><p>He squirmed and brought his hand up to push at the man’s face.</p><p>“Um, what are you doing?”</p><p>“You smell good.”</p><p>“What?” His voice came out higher than he intended, but now the man had his other hand pushing Oikawa’s shirt up his chest, exposing his stomach.</p><p>“What- stop that!”</p><p>The man lifted his head and Oikawa saw his eyes were unfocused.</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>The man pursed his lips. “I don’t know. I don’t feel good.”</p><p>Oikawa remembered the needle Daishou had and sucked in a breath. He knew what was most likely happening right now… it was the first thing they were taught for interrogation. It wouldn’t hurt to test it out, though.</p><p>“What’s your name?”</p><p>“Iwaizumi Hajime.” The words slurred a bit at the end and Oikawa bit his lip.</p><p>“Okay, Iwa-chan, do you think I’m pretty?”</p><p>“Mmmm.” Iwaizumi nodded and leaned close again to run his nose along Oikawa’s cheekbone. He smirked and pressed his pointer finger against his chest.</p><p><em>“Lituden</em>”</p><p>Iwaizumi jolted backwards and groaned. “Ow.”</p><p>Oikawa sat up and took a deep breath. “Iwa-chan. Are you still planning to kill me?”</p><p>Iwaizumi pushed himself up on one arm, and immediately fell over again. “Maybe. No. Probably not.”</p><p>He sighed and watched as Iwaizumi continued trying to get himself upright.</p><p>As a dedicated witch to his coven, he should turn Iwaizumi in and let them execute him… but Oikawa didn’t really care for violence.</p><p>He crawled closer to Iwaizumi and helped him to a sitting position. He brought his face closer and locked eyes, concentrating hard. It took a couple seconds but his reality changed slowly.</p><p>He saw a large grassy meadow with lots of people dancing. It changed to someone yelling incoherent words and the sounds of swords clanking echoed around him. A long bloodied sword came into view, but the person holding it was blurry. Suddenly, he was in a lake. He turned around and saw… himself.</p><p>The Oikawa in the vision swam closer and smiled softly. “I love you, Hajime.”</p><p>He jerked back and found himself lying on the grass outside the gardens. He was staring up at the sky, panting softly.</p><p>“Ach, my head hurts. What did you just do?”</p><p>He tilted his head at Iwaizumi, who was frowning at his hands.</p><p>He studied the man and thought about the vision. He’s never loved anyone in his life before. He wasn’t even sure if he was capable of the emotion. His parents were exiled when he was a baby and he was raised in the castle. He had people he spoke to, but he wasn’t close with anyone. Even when he lost his virginity, he didn’t feel any special emotion for the other person.</p><p>But obviously he falls in love. With Iwaizumi. Unless the vision was wrong? He’s still in training so it’s a possibility.</p><p>He traced the lines of Iwaizumi’s face with his eyes, and bit his lip. He supposed there was only one way to find out.</p><p>“Okay. I’m Oikawa Tooru by the way, so stop calling me ‘witch’. And you have to listen to every single thing I say without question- hey! Where are you going?”</p><p>Iwaizumi got to his feet and walked away from Oikawa, towards the forest.</p><p>Oikawa hurried after him. “Didn’t you say you needed me to lead you? Iwa-chan!”</p><p> </p><p>“… I mean seriously, can you believe that? He’s <em>so</em> annoy-“ Oikawa cut off with a squeak as Iwaizumi reached over and grabbed the lower part of his face; his palm completely covering his mouth.</p><p>“If you don’t shut the fuck up about Ushi-whatever his name is, I am - ew, fuck, damn it.” Iwaizumi stumbled back as he shook his hand dry of Oikawa’s saliva. When he finally looked up with his mouth pinched to the side, Oikawa just laughed.</p><p>“You’re disgusting.” Iwaizumi let his voice fall flat as he continued down the path they were following.</p><p>“It’s just a little spit, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said as he skipped after Iwaizumi, “Next time, don’t cover my mouth. It’s rude anyway, I was in the middle of a story.”</p><p>“I don’t care! About any of it!” Iwaizumi threw his hands in the air, but didn’t slow his pace.</p><p>“Rude!” Oikawa huffed and slowed to walk normally once he caught up to Iwaizumi, who sighed and glanced over at him briefly before facing forward again.</p><p>“I don’t even know why you’re talking to me like this… or willingly helping me for that matter. We’re at war. When I see you on the battlefield, I won’t hesitate to run my sword through you.”</p><p>“Oh, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa patted his shoulder, “That’s cute you think you’re strong enough to go against me.”<br/>He could practically feel Iwaizumi roll his eyes. “Didn’t you say you spend all your time in the library-“</p><p>“<em>Anyways</em>, where was I? Oh, yes, Ushiwaka. He is just so annoying…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Damnit! Didn’t you say the port city was close?” Iwaizumi rubbed at his forehead as he looked at the darkening sky.</p><p>“It is! Only two days, max! Probably…” Oikawa pursed his lips and Iwaizumi groaned. “What’s the big deal anyways? Let’s just camp for the night.”</p><p>Iwaizumi turned to him sharply and narrowed his eyes. “Don’t come near me.”</p><p>Oikawa blinked. “What… why?”</p><p>“I don’t trust you. We’ll walk through the night.”</p><p>He continued to stare at Iwaizumi until he was absolutely sure that he wasn’t fucking around. “Iwa-chan. You are… a pain in the ass!”</p><p>Iwaizumi’s eyes widened as he gaped at Oikawa. “Me? <em>Me</em>? I’m the pain? You wouldn’t shut up for four hours about some witch-“</p><p>“He’s not even a witch, just some disgusting barbarian we have a trade deal with, and okay fine he’s<em> half</em> witch, but he’s definitely not as good as m-“</p><p>“<em>Shut up</em>! Holy shit, you’re the worst!” Iwaizumi pulled at his hair so hard, Oikawa was scared he was going to rip out chunks and then he’d be stuck walking around with some weird man with bald patches.</p><p>“I think you’re being a teensy bit dramatic here, Iwa-“</p><p>“If you call me Iwa-chan, one more fucking time…” Iwaizumi lowered his voice to a whisper as he started breathing slowly through his nose. “I hate him, I hate him, I hate him…”</p><p>Oikawa tuned him out and looked around for a smooth patch of grass to sleep on. To the right, he saw a small path branch off into the trees and took a couple steps before freezing.</p><p>His breath stuttered as he looked at the yellow eyes that were staring at him from complete darkness.</p><p>
  <em>Why is it so dark? The sun hasn’t completely set yet…</em>
</p><p>He blinked rapidly as the eyes moved and a werewolf stepped out from the bushes. Its black fur was matted on the sides, and as it rose to its full height, Oikawa took the opportunity to run at Iwaizumi who was still muttering nonsense.</p><p>“Iwa, kill it!”</p><p>Iwaizumi jolted as Oikawa slammed into his back.</p><p>“What?” He turned and paused as the werewolf moved fully onto the path. In the remaining sunlight, he looked much more horrifying, and Oikawa wrapped his legs around Iwaizumi’s waist as he brought his mouth close to his cheek.</p><p>“Iwa-chan, it’s <em>ugly</em>.”</p><p>The wolf growled and Iwaizumi reached back to pinch Oikawa’s hip. “Will you shut up.”</p><p>Oikawa yelped, but hung tight onto his back. He braced himself and looked into the wolf’s eyes, concentrating hard and slowing his inhale.</p><p>It growled and Iwaizumi raised his hands. “We’re just passing through, but I don’t believe this is Azure territory.”</p><p>The sound of bones cracking echoed through the forest, and the creatures body twisted as the fur melted off.</p><p>Within a minute, a naked man stood before them.</p><p>“Ugh, you’re<em> still</em> ugly.”</p><p>The man bared his teeth and Iwaizumi reached back to pull on Oikawa’s hair. “Shut up. Fuck, you’re the worst.”</p><p>Iwaizumi looked at the man as he lowered himself so Oikawa could slide off his back.</p><p>Oikawa ruffled Iwaizumi’s hair as his feet touched the ground. “Aw, Iwa-chan, you didn’t have to bend down. You’re so short, I could’ve easily just stood up from where I was.”</p><p>Oikawa smiled down at him after he straightened and Iwaizumi stared blankly before looking at the man again.</p><p>“Sorry, just one second.”</p><p>Oikawa barely had time to react before Iwaizumi spun and his foot made contact with his ass. Oikawa yelped as he flew forward, barely catching himself on the gravel.</p><p>“Ow! Iwa-chan!”</p><p>“Listen here, Shittykawa-“</p><p>“Are you two done?” The man’s voice sounded way closer than Oikawa expected and he shot backwards, crab walking to where Iwaizumi was standing.</p><p>“Ach! Don’t move so fast! You’re so creepy!”</p><p>Iwaizumi sighed and reached down to grab Oikawa’s arm and pull him up.</p><p>The man tilted his head. “You’re right, this isn’t Azure territory. I’m traveling, but with the war going on with the two factions, everyone’s on edge.”</p><p>“Well… we’ll be off then.” Iwaizumi nodded at the man and took a step backwards.</p><p>“Actually, I was hoping you could help me. I’m lost.” He smiled sheepishly at them and Iwaizumi laughed.</p><p>“Yeah sure, we’re heading to the port city nearby-“</p><p>“Iwa!” Oikawa gasped and grabbed his arm. “No! I don’t want him to come with!”</p><p>Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and the man took another step closer. “I’m Henry, by the way.”</p><p>“Iwaizumi… you can just ignore this one.” Iwaizumi nudged Oikawa forward, ignoring his sputters.</p><p>The three of them walked a little further before finding a small clearing right off the path. At this point, the sun was completely gone and Oikawa was left holding the hem of Iwaizumi’s shirt since he couldn’t see well.</p><p>“You can see in the dark as well, then? What are you? You don’t smell like a shifter.” Henry stretched out on the ground, now in simple clothes that Oikawa had conjured for him.</p><p>Iwaizumi grunted, but didn’t respond as he nudged Oikawa to a spot at the edge of the clearing.</p><p>When Iwaizumi started to kneel a few feet away from Oikawa, he subtly scooted closer. By the time Iwaizumi was laying on his back with his arms crossed under his head, Oikawa had shifted close enough that he was able to lay his head on Iwaizumi’s chest and wrap his arms around his torso.</p><p>Iwaizumi stiffened. “What the hell are you doing?”</p><p>Oikawa nuzzled his head against his neck a little, just to irritate him. “I’m cold. And the woods are disgusting.”</p><p>He didn’t respond, but he also didn’t move Oikawa away from him. Right as he was drifting off, he felt Iwaizumi sigh and relax his body.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t know why he was awake. It was still pretty dark outside but the sun had just barely risen so he had enough light to see. He shivered and moved his hand up Iwaizumi’s chest. “Iwa-chan, wake up. I’m cold and-“ He paused as his hand felt wet and sticky. He brought his hand down and held it out in front of his face.</p><p>He stared at the thick red liquid in confusion. It was covering his palm and fingertips, and it felt warm.</p><p>“Well, good morning then.”</p><p>Oikawa sat straight up and turned to his left, where Henry’s voice came from. He was crouched on the other side of Iwaizumi. His teeth were bared in an angry smile and red dripped from his chin.</p><p>“I liked you guys, so I was just gonna kill you peacefully. But then I remembered… I liked him… not you.” Henry threw his head back and laughed and Oikawa looked down at the body next to him. He could see part of the spinal cord sticking out between the shoulders, and the spot where Iwaizumi’s head should’ve been was empty. Blood covered the ground and Oikawa’s breath came in heavy.</p><p>“What…”</p><p>“Looking for this?” Oikawa glanced up as Henry held Iwaizumi’s head high. A few drops of blood were still dropping and Oikawa gagged.</p><p>“Iwa…” His felt dizzy and when he looked at Iwaizumi’s decapitated head again, he couldn’t stop himself from vomiting.</p><p>Henry laughed and stood, dropping Iwaizumi’s head as he walked closer to Oikawa.</p><p>“Now for you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>short chapter because the next one has like triple the word count and I couldn't find a good place to stop the flow. </p><p>Third chapter will be out next week. ❤︎</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Now for you.”</em>
</p><p>Oikawa threw out his hand to put up a barrier, but his vision became blurry, right before going black.</p><p>He closed his eyes and felt the sensation of falling. It lasted for a second, and then he heard the growl of a wolf.</p><p>He opened his eyes and found himself on Iwaizumi’s back. He looked around and saw that it was dusk.</p><p>Iwaizumi raised his hands and said, “We’re just passing through, but I don’t believe this is Azure territory.”</p><p>The sound of bones cracking echoed through the forest, and the creatures body twisted as the fur melted off.</p><p>Within a minute, a naked man stood before them.</p><p>Oikawa’s eyes widened. Never before had his visions been that clear. Usually they came in snippets and they were hard to define. Iwaizumi kept his eyes on the man as he lowered himself so Oikawa could slide off his back.</p><p>The minute Oikawa’s feet touched the ground, he ran around Iwaizumi and threw out both hands, shouting, “<em>Rhamzadin!</em>”</p><p>A bright red dot appeared on Henry’s forehead and a second later, he started convulsing as blood trickled out of his right eye. He dropped to his knees and clutched his throat.</p><p>“What the fuck!” Iwaizumi started forward, but Oikawa held out a hand for him to stop.</p><p>Henry coughed until black sludge poured from his mouth. Ten seconds later, he fell to the ground and stilled.</p><p>Oikawa inched forward and looked at the body. He saw a wet spot near Henry’s legs, where he assumably released his bladder. Oikawa sighed and turned to face Iwaizumi, who was staring at him, expressionless.</p><p>“I can explain that-“ Oikawa started, but his words slurred. He cleared his throat to try again and took a step towards Iwaizumi. The second his leg moved, his body gave out and he crumpled to the dirt.</p><p>A sharp pain went from his head to the base of his spine and his vision went black. He cried out as the pain traveled back up to his head and his right arm shook violently. Hands grabbed his shoulders, and he was pulled up into someones lap.</p><p>“Oikawa? What the fuck is going on?” Iwaizumi’s voice sounded close, and he tried to respond, but his mouth wouldn’t move. He felt himself get light and then the pain vanished. His body felt numb and a wave of lethargy crashed down. He let his mind fade and hoped Iwaizumi didn’t think he was dying.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“This is just fucking great.” Iwaizumi grumbled to himself as he continued down the path. The sun had set, but he could see just as good in the dark as he did during the day, so he kept walking.</p><p>After a long debate with himself, he decided to bring along the homicidal maniac who just made a man bleed from his eyes. Worst case scenario, Iwaizumi gets taken down by a witch. Embarrassing, but if he was killed in this forest, then there was a chance his clan would never have to know. He could just be another casualty of war and be remembered as a hero. Maybe.</p><p>Knowing Kuroo, that fuck was probably telling everyone that he was kidnapped by <em>teenagers</em> after he drank himself into a stupor.</p><p>He groaned as he imagined his fathers face after hearing the news.</p><p>The body attached to his back twitched and Iwaizumi looked over his shoulder, as much as he could.</p><p>He had taken off his shirt and used it to tie Oikawa to his back, and he was holding his legs for extra support. Oikawa’s head was heavy against Iwaizumi’s shoulder, and after the initial twitch, he went still again.</p><p>Iwaizumi rolled his eyes as he muttered, “Useless.”</p><p>He couldn’t believe he was stuck with a guy who pulled off a pretty intimidating spell, only to collapse a second later.</p><p>He would be awful in a battle. Iwaizumi picked up his pace and thought about what would happen when they reached the ship that connects the continents. He told himself he was bringing the witch along to interrogate him, but was that really the case? He didn’t want his clan questioning Oikawa; Kyoutani was a fucking lunatic sometimes, and now that he was newly paired, Iwaizumi could only imagine what type of shit he’d do to an enemy during an interrogation.</p><p>“Fucking great.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa rolled over and wiggled closer to the warmth next to him. He smiled when he heard a deep voice curse him.</p><p>“Stick to your own side of the bed, Shittykawa.”</p><p>His eyes flew open as he gasped in indignation. “<em>What</em> did you just call me?”</p><p>He watched as Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and turned onto his side to face Oikawa. “You are the touchiest person I know. Must you always have physical contact? I swear you’re like a puppy.”</p><p>Oikawa pouted and said, “Maybe if you were nice to me, I wouldn’t crave affection.”</p><p>“Unlikely,” grunted Iwaizumi.</p><p>Oikawa smirked and looked over his shoulder to see where they were. It was a small room, big enough for the bed and tub that was in the corner of the room.</p><p>He crinkled his nose and said, “Ugh. I hate old style bathrooms.”</p><p>“Don’t be so high maintenance.”</p><p>“Did you carry me all the way here, Iwa-chan? Are we in Danras?”</p><p>Iwaizumi hummed and rolled the opposite way so he could swing his legs over the side of the bed. “Yeah, I got us here at sunrise. I assume it’s almost nightfall so we’ll have to wait until tomorrow to find a captain to sail us across the ocean.” He stretched out his arms and walked to the door. “I’m going to grab a bucket of water for us to bathe.”</p><p>“Make sure it’s hot or I won’t wash myself!” Oikawa’s words ended in a yell as Iwaizumi slammed the door during his sentence. He smiled to himself and got up to stretch.</p><p>He was positive Iwaizumi was going to interrogate him the moment he woke up. If the roles were reversed, Oikawa would probably have tied him up just in case. After all, he didn’t know anything about the vision, so in Iwaizumi’s eyes, Oikawa just killed a man for no reason.</p><p>He squeezed his eyes shut as he remembered the pain and shook his head. He wasn’t skilled in curses or death spells, since his specialty was precognition, so using that type of magic without any preparation was extremely stupid on his part.</p><p>Instead of pondering why he reacted so harshly to Iwaizumi’s death, he went to the tub and stripped out of his clothes. When he was naked, he stepped in and sat down with this knees drawn up to his chest.</p><p>A couple minutes later, the door opened and Iwaizumi paused with one foot in the room as he saw the bed empty.</p><p>“Oh, <em>Iwa-chan</em>.” Oikawa wiggled his fingers at him when he looked over. “Come wash my back, and make sure you scrub gently.”</p><p>Iwaizumi scowled and shut the door to their room. Oikawa saw the hand that was clutching the pail turn white at the knuckles.</p><p>Oikawa leaned his forehead against the top of his knees and waited for the water to hit his skin, or for Iwazumi to throw the bucket at him. It was silent for a moment, and right as Oikawa started to lift up his head, he felt the soft stroke of a washcloth run down his spine.</p><p>He squeaked and looked over his shoulder. Arching his back away from Iwaizumi’s hand, he said, “Iwa-chan! What are you doing?”</p><p>Iwaizumi blinked at him. “You told me to wash your back.”</p><p>Oikawa’s eyes widened. “I didn’t expect you to actually do it! I thought you would get mad and yell at me…” He trailed off as Iwaizumi brought the cloth back to his skin and wiped upwards, towards his shoulders.</p><p>“You were unconscious for a while. I thought maybe your limbs were feeling heavy. But being the obnoxious asshole you are, didn’t want to ask for help directly.”</p><p>Oikawa’s mouth dropped open. He couldn’t protest that because it was mostly true. He shrugged and faced forward again. “Fine, I’ll allow you to finish.”</p><p>Iwaizumi snorted. “How gracious of you.”</p><p>Oikawa ignored him and let his eyes fall shut. He rested his head back on his knees and let himself relax.</p><p>The cloth went over his shoulder and down his arm, before slowly dragging back up and to his other side. His breathing deepened and he almost jumped as Iwaizumi’s voice sounded close to his ear.</p><p>“Straighten out your legs.” His breath made Oikawa’s ear warm and he shivered.</p><p>He lowered his legs until they were flat against the bottom of the tub. He moved his left hand to cover his dick, and cursed himself as he felt like he lost some kind of battle against Iwaizumi. When the cloth swept over Oikawa’s chest and down to his lower stomach, his thigh’s clenched and he was suddenly happy for the fact that he decided to cover himself. He bit his lip as he became erect and told himself that it was only natural due to their situation. He felt Iwaizumi lean close.</p><p>“Oikawa, move your hands.”</p><p>He sputtered and Iwaizumi chuckled. “I have to clean you, don’t it?”</p><p>When Iwaizumi smirked, Oikawa glared and snatched the washcloth from him. “I can get the rest, you can leave now. Shoo.” Oikawa waved the wet rag at him and smiled wide when droplets landed on Iwaizumi’s face, causing him to flinch.</p><p>Iwaizumi stood and said, “Yeah, whatever. Leave me enough water or I’m not giving you food.”</p><p>Oikawa eyed him. “Did you forget Iwa-chan, that <em>I’m</em> the one with the money? All you have is the clothes on your back.”</p><p>Iwaizumi grinned over his shoulder as he yanked the door open. “Sure. Have fun searching for your money, Shittykawa.”</p><p>Oikawa gasped. “Did you steal my money? Thief!”</p><p>Iwaizumi ignored him and walked out of the room. When the door was firmly shut, Oikawa sighed and looked down at his hard on. “Hmmm, should I jack off, Little T? Or leave us to suffer since we’re idiots? I mean, I know <em>I’m</em> the one who decided to go with him, but you getting bigger while he’s right there is definitely <em>not</em> helping.”</p><p>He spread his legs a bit and thought about Iwaizumi. “Just in case, I’ll wash myself extra good today.” He whispered to himself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa waited in the pub of the inn they were staying at. Iwaizumi had been bathing for fifteen minutes now, and Oikawa was getting restless. He could smell the food coming from the back and wiped the drool that was forming at the corner of his mouth.</p><p>“Hey pretty boy. Want to play a game?” A man with thick eyebrows sat in the seat across from him and another man with pink hair sat to his left.</p><p>“Uh…”</p><p>“You got money, right?” The pink haired man grinned and leaned close. “Winner takes all the money. So, want play?”</p><p>“I don’t have any money.” Oikawa flexed out his hand and tried to think of a subtle spell that would get them to leave.</p><p>“That’s a fucking lie. What, you don’t want to play with us? Ya think you’re better than us?” Bushy Eyebrows leaned forward and bared his teeth.</p><p>“Fuck yeah, we’re better than you. Maybe if you’d actually win a game or two, we’d have more respect,” said Iwaizumi as he appeared behind Bushy Eyebrows.</p><p>Oikawa relaxed his hand and raised an eyebrow. “You know them?”</p><p>Pinkie cursed and pointed at Iwaizumi. “Fuck you! Go away! We’re playing with someone else now. You suck.”</p><p>Iwaizumi laughed and sat next to Bushy Eyebrows. “He’s with me, actually.”</p><p>Pinkie scowled at Oikawa, and he felt both his eyebrows raise this time as he glanced at Iwaizumi. “What is happening right now.”</p><p>Iwaizumi clapped Bushy eyebrows on the back and said, “This is Mattsun. That’s Makki. I met them first this morning when I won half their money and then again when you were jerking off in the tub, and won the rest of their money from them.”</p><p>“<em>Excuse you</em>, I did <em>not</em>-“</p><p>“Anyways, Mattsun, dinner’s on me tonight, if you can give us some information.” Iwaizumi grinned at Mattsun and Makki. Oikawa crossed his arms over his chest as he pouted.</p><p>Makki laughed and stood from the bench. “You bet, give us a lot of money so we can get the roast.”</p><p>Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and threw a pouch across the table. Makki scooped it up and Mattsun nodded at them before they took off in search of the inn keeper.</p><p>Oikawa tilted his nose up as he looked off to the side.</p><p>“What? Are you mad I told them you were touching yourself earlier?”</p><p>Oikawa gasped. “I was <em>not!</em> I hate you!”</p><p>Iwaizumi smiled and rubbed his chin. “Sure. Listen, earlier I found out that Mattsun was a fisherman. I bet he knows which captains go to which continents. Be nice to them so they’ll help us, okay?”</p><p>Oikawa huffed. “I’m always nice.”</p><p>“Yeah, sure.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Iwa-chaannnn!” Oikawa rested his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder and blew into his ear.</p><p>“Damnit Oikawa-“</p><p>“Holy shit, he really is a light weight! You’re in tough shit now Iwaizumi. Your partner is out, which means you’ll have to defeat both of us by yourself,” Said Mattsun as Makki burst out laughing when Oikawa pouted into Iwaizumi’s hair.</p><p>“Iwa-chan, let’s go upstairs! I want to lay down in bed.” He poked Iwaizumi’s cheek and giggled when his hand was slapped away.</p><p>“Oikawa, lay down on the bench and take a nap, I’ll wake you up when we’re done.” Iwaizumi pushed at Oikawa’s chest and after a couple seconds of resisting, Oikawa sighed and mumbled something too low for him to hear.</p><p>Oikawa scooted back and laid down on his side, so his head was in Iwaizumi’s lap.</p><p>“I swear, Oikawa, if you do something down there…” Iwaizumi put his left hand in Oikawa’s hair, just in case he tried anything and Iwaizumi needed to yank him away.</p><p>He looked across the table and ignored the suggestive looks he was getting. “Okay, next round, let’s do this.” His threaded his fingers through Oikawa’s hair and grabbed the card that was in the center of the table. Technically it was Oikawa’s turn, but he was completely out of it.</p><p>When he saw the ace in his hand, he cursed as he realized he was now holding two of them. He grabbed the shot glass next to him and Makki laughed again.</p><p>“Shut up, you pink haired freak. I hate this fucking drinking game.”</p><p>Mattsun shrugged. “Easier for us to trick people out of their money when they’re sloshed, though.”</p><p>Iwaizumi crinkled his noise and took the shot quickly.</p><p>“Fuck, it’s going to be a long night.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa woke up with a gasp when he felt his body hit the hard floor. He grabbed his shoulder and groaned, curling into a ball.</p><p>“Fuck. Fuck, where the hell…”</p><p>He opened his eyes, but all he saw was the darkness of the room. He heard Iwaizumi stumble around and then some light filled the room as Iwaizumi lit a match.</p><p>Oikawa sat up slowly, pausing when the room spun. He watched Iwaizumi light the candle next to the bed and then wave the match to kill the fire.</p><p>“Iwa-chan? Where are we?”</p><p>Iwaizumi turned around too fast and fell flat on his face. He groaned and Oikawa burst out laughing.</p><p>“Shut up, Tooru,” mumbled Iwaizumi as he kept his head against the floor.</p><p>Oikawa stared at him with wide eyes. It was the first time that Iwaizumi said his first name, and it sounded just as good as he thought it would. He grinned and crawled closer.</p><p>“Iwa-chan. Hey, Iwa. Wanna make out?” He poked Iwaizumi’s shoulder and licked his lips.</p><p>No response came and Oikawa poked him harder. “Iwa-chan! I asked if you wanted to kiss me?”</p><p>When Iwaizumi still didn’t respond, Oikawa scowled and hit his shoulder. Iwaizumi jerked and whipped his head up.</p><p>“Wha- What’s happening, who’s there?”</p><p>Oikawa glared down at him. “Were you sleeping? You fell asleep on me?”</p><p>Iwaizumi squinted at him and then laid his head back down so his cheek was against the floor. “Go away, I’m peaceful right now.”</p><p>Oikawa pouted and scoot closer until he could throw a knee over Iwaizumi’s ass, leaving him with a leg on both sides. He laid down on top of Iwaizumi’s back and ran his nose against his hairline. “Hey, Iwa-chan. Do you think I’m pretty?”</p><p>“I think you’re annoying. Get the fuck off me.”</p><p>Oikawa didn’t move and neither did Iwaizumi. He felt the body beneath him soften in relaxation and a minute later, soft snores filled the room.</p><p>He kissed the back of Iwaizumi’s neck and whispered, “Goodnight, Iwa-chan.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feel free to leave a comment and make me feel less embarrassed to post stories that involve any sort of romantic tension. Unless it's to say you dislike my writing - i'm fragile before coffee.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a heavy weight against his back and it was slowly suffocating him. He wheezed and pushed his left shoulder up sharply, throwing the body off him.</p><p>Oikawa squealed as he rolled to the floor and Iwaizumi sat up, cringing as his joints ached.</p><p>“I cannot believe you slept on top of me, you giant fucking baby.”</p><p>Oikawa squinted at him and pouted. “Iwa-chan, that was so rude.”</p><p>Iwaizumi stretched out his neck and said, “I don’t care.”</p><p>Oikawa crawled closer and Iwaizumi looked at him sharply. “Uh uh. Do <em>not</em> jump on me; my entire body hurts like a bitch.” He held out his hand to keep Oikawa from coming any closer.</p><p>He rolled his eyes. “You are seriously no fun.”</p><p>The door to their room was thrown open and Oikawa yelped, scrambling behind Iwaizumi to hide himself. “Take the dark haired one!”</p><p>Makki, who had taken two steps into the room, stopped and stared at Oikawa. “What?”</p><p>Oikawa looked over Iwaizumi’s shoulder and sighed in relief. He said, “Oh, it’s just you. I thought you were some kind of sex trafficker.”</p><p>“So you volunteered him?” asked Mattsun, who was standing right behind Makki, pointing at Iwaizumi.</p><p>Oikawa shrugged and Makki waved his hands through the air before saying, “Never mind. Iwaizumi, do you remember last night?”</p><p>“Uh…” Iwaizumi scratched his head and Mattsun shoved his way past Makki.</p><p>“Long story short - we have a boat that will take you to the islands of Elialas. But we have to leave now, and you guys have to hide because there’s a fuck ton of witches in town.”</p><p>“Witches?” Oikawa sat up straight and looked up at Iwaizumi, who had his jaw clenched.</p><p>“Oikawa, I found my way home, so you should go and find your friends.” Iwaizumi got to his feet and walked towards the others without looking at Oikawa, and nodded at Makki and Mattsun. “Thank you for your help, if you could please lead the way.”</p><p>“Wait!”</p><p>Iwaizumi paused and finally looked back at where Oikawa was still seated on the floor.</p><p>He thought about his first vision of Iwaizumi and bit his lip. He knew he should go back to his coven and fulfill his duty as seer for the war, but honestly… Oikawa was always so bored. He just wanted a small break, he told himself, only a couple more days for an adventure.</p><p>“I’ll accompany you to the isla-“</p><p>“No.” Iwaizumi said abruptly and turned around. He walked past Makki and Mattsun, who looked briefly at Oikawa before following him out.</p><p>His jaw dropped and he stared at the open door in silence for a couple minutes.</p><p>
  <em>Am I the only one having fun?</em>
</p><p>He could admit he was a little mean with his jokes, and he did constantly order Iwaizumi around… but still. He thought they were becoming friends. Granted, it had been less than three days since they even met.</p><p>Oikawa pouted and let himself fall backwards, until he was laying flat on the floor.</p><p>He closed his eyes and deepened his breathing, picturing a string, flouting out of his body and flying back to where his coven was. The world blurred and Oikawa squeezed his eyes shut, concentrating on the string.</p><p>It stopped in front of his King, and Oikawa manifested himself there. He looked around the room, noting it was Kamado’s bedroom. Oikawa saw Daishou kneeling in front of him and moved closer, focusing as much as he could to hear what was being said.</p><p>“.. ucking idiots. Both of you! I asked for one thing. Kill the Wyvern chosen as the next commander. And now what? Our damn seer is gone! That little shit. We needed him alive to find what’s left of the Kozume coven in Azihasa. Without one of their witches, we can’t take over this realm.”</p><p>“Let me leave to find him, sir.”</p><p>“I’ve already sent some of my men to bring him back. When they return, send in Terushima to make him happy. I want him to show us the location of the Kozume’s. Once he does, kill Oikawa immediately. Last thing I need is some flighty seer not obeying my orders.”</p><p>Daishou nodded, but remained kneeling. “Sir, about the Wyvern that escaped-“</p><p>Kamado scoffed and leaned forward, backhandingDaishou. “Yes, thank you for reminding me of your failure." He shook out his hand and eyes Daishou. "You are to get the triad and open a portal to Elialas. As soon as it’s open, release a dozen rabid shifters onto their lands. It will distract them long enough to travel to Azihasa, grab what we need, and then return.”</p><p>“What about the original plan?”</p><p>“That went to shit the minute our seer disappeared.” Kamado sneered and stood. “When you bring back a Kozume, we’ll kill it and start the ritual to transfer power. Now, go.”</p><p>“Yes, sir.” Daishou stood and the room blurred. The string lifted again and wrapped itself around Oikawa, pulling him out of the castle and through the forest, back to where he was currently lying in the inn.</p><p>He felt himself get pulled back into his body and his eyes snapped open. He gasped for air, grabbing at his chest with both hands. His mind was racing as he tried to make sense of what he just witnessed. He only wanted to see who was sent to find him, but that… everyone knows that the Wyverns of Elialas started the war to take out the covens, since they were the only ones protecting the portal between realms. The Wyverns want to enslave everyone. That’s what was said… by Kamado. Who came into power right after the old King and seer were found dead by ‘natural causes’.</p><p>Oikawa grabbed his hair and pulled.</p><p><em>Once he does, kill Oikawa immediately. Last thing I need is some flighty seer not obeying my orders</em>.</p><p>Oikawa cursed. One thing was for sure, he couldn’t go back right now. He hurried to his feet and ran out the door and down the stairs to the pub area. He went to the first person he saw and grabbed his shoulder.</p><p>“Hey!-“</p><p>“Where are the docks? I’m looking for-“</p><p>The guy shrugged off his hand. “I don’t care. The docks are out the door and to the right.”</p><p>He huffed and ran out the inn, following the path to the right. He could smell the salt in the air and hoped they hadn’t already taken off.</p><p>His lungs started to burn, but his energy renewed when he saw biceps and short spiky hair he immediately recognized.</p><p>“Iwa-chan!” He yelled out as he panted, slowing his legs when all three turned.</p><p>He gasped for breath and threw himself into Iwaizumi’s arms when he was close enough.</p><p>“What the-“ Iwaizumi cut off with a grunt as he suddenly supported Oikawa’s dead weight. “Fuck, I <em>told</em> you-“</p><p>“Not now. Iwa-chan, I’ll explain on the boat, but let me come with you and I’ll tell you what the witches are planning.”</p><p>Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes. “Why would you do that?”</p><p>“Hey guys,” said Mattsun as he pushed them both forward. “Hate to interrupt… actually that’s a lie, I don’t want to listen to you talk, so I’m happy to interrupt, but-“</p><p>“There are witches down the road, close enough to see, so we should go.” Finished Makki.</p><p>They hurried to the end of the pier and followed Mattsun to a small sail boat. A bearded man was loading on crates, but stopped as they approached.</p><p>“What do you want, boy?”</p><p>“These are the two that need transport.” Makki motioned to Iwaizumi and Oikawa.</p><p>The man straightened and blinked at them before turning to Mattsun. “You didn’t tell him?”</p><p>Mattsun hesitated. “Uh…”</p><p>The man rolled his eyes. “Your drunk friend,” he motioned to Mattsun, “Came to me last night saying he needed to use his favor and I was to take a couple friends to the Wyvern islands.”</p><p>“Yes…” Makki said the word slowly, confused.</p><p>“But then a group of girls came and started flirting with him and he gave them the boat. I just got back from taking them to the southern cape. Your favor is used up. I’m not leaving again. Sorry.”</p><p>The man turned away from them and they all slowly looked at Mattsun, who was whistling and steadily backing away.</p><p>“Well, gosh darn. Who woulda thunk? Ha! I mean we were all so trashed…” Mattsun trailed off and turned, running back to the path that led to the inn.</p><p>Makki sighed. “Sorry guys, he’s an actual idiot. Good luck getting home. If you decide to stay, come drink with us tonight.” He waved and walked off.</p><p>Iwaizumi’s mouth had dropped open sometime during the ordeal and Oikawa couldn’t help but laugh.</p><p>“Iwa-chan… we’re fucked.” He was still giggling and Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Yes, it’s hilarious.”</p><p>“Sorry.” Oikawa coughed to cover his last bout of laughter. He sobered up quickly when he recognized two people walking towards some buildings at the beginning of the docks.</p><p>“Iwa-chan, those are witches.” He nodded towards them and Iwaizumi grabbed his hand.</p><p>“Lower your head. Don’t look up and walk fast.” He led them off the pier and to the left where the roads ended and a section of the forest began.</p><p>He knew Iwaiuzmi was trying to think of a way to get home, but without a boat they were screwed. If he used his Wyvern form to fly, he would be easily spotted and struck down. If not by the witches in town who were after them, then by one of the outposts the covens had at the edges of their kingdom. Now, if they had a transportation stone…</p><p>Oikawa gasped and dug his heels into the ground, bringing Iwaizumi to a stop. “Wait! One of those witches, his name is Goshiki. He was being trained as a rescue witch for battle.”</p><p>“So?”</p><p>Oikawa huffed. “Use your brain, you ogre. If he’s a rescue witch then he probably has a transportation stone! It would make sense too, because they’ll want to bring us back as soon as they find us! Listen, I have a plan.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa walked into the bar he saw Goshiki and Shirabu enter earlier. Iwaizumi should be in his spot, ready to attack when they arrived. He scanned the room and locked eyes with one of his targets. He smiled and wiggled his fingers at him. Goshiki immediately started forward and he took a step back, but a hand clamped down on his shoulder. It tightened and he grimaced.</p><p>“Well, that was fast.”</p><p>Shirabu ignored him and tugged him backwards, through the crowd.</p><p>“Actually guys, can we talk upstairs? There’ll be less witnesses and we don’t have to worry about being overheard.” He grinned at them as they reached the door and Shirabu paused.</p><p>“Okay.” Goshiki nodded and Shirabu snorted.</p><p>“Shut up, Goshiki. It’s obviously a trap. Take this one outside and towards the tree line. If he makes any sudden movements, stun him and drag the body. I’ll deal with the Wyvern upstairs.”</p><p>Shirabu shoved Oikawa towards Goshiki, who squeaked and grabbed his arms.</p><p>Oikawa looked over Goshiki’s shoulder and yelled out,“Good luck fighting a dragon!”</p><p>Goshiki dragged him out of the building and around the corner. “Shirabu has a death charm.”</p><p>“Wait, what.” Oikawa tripped, but Goshiki didn’t slow. “What do you mean? How did he get that? When-“</p><p>“Enough, Oikawa-san.”</p><p>He pursed his lips and Goshiki stopped right after the fist tree. He eyed Oikawa as he leaned against the bark. “I have one too. So don’t try to fight me.”</p><p>Oikawa scoffed. “Have you seen my baby soft skin and perfect nails? I am <em>not</em> a fighter.”</p><p>Goshiki relaxed and Oikawa pointed up. “But he has awful skin, and loves to hit people.”</p><p>Goshiki tensed his shoulders, and Iwaizumi dropped from the branch he was perched on, slamming him to the ground. All it took was one hit and Goshiki stopped moving.</p><p>Oikawa whistled as he walked closer and rubbed Iwaizumi’s right bicep appreciatively. “Good boy.”</p><p>Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and shook him off. “Was that part about my skin necessary?”</p><p>He shrugged as he knelt to dig through Goshiki’s pockets. “Invest in moisturizer.” He smiled as his hand found a smooth object and he held up the purple stone for Iwaizumi to see.</p><p>“Okay, let’s get this over with, before Shirabu comes out. He’s a pain.”</p><p>He felt a coolness pool in his hands before it disappeared, and he opened his eyes. A ten foot tall whirling mist of purple and black hues swirled in front of them.</p><p>“Okay, Iwa-chan. Think of your home, and don’t lose the image.”</p><p>Iwaizumi nodded and Oikawa gripped his hand, tugging him into the portal.</p><p>“Oikawa! Stop!”</p><p>He had one foot in and paused to throw a wide smile over his shoulder at Shirabu, who was sprinting towards them. “Bye-bye now! Thanks for the stone!”</p><p>He pushed Iwaiuzmi and jumped forward, immediately landing on soft grass. He wiggled his fingers and the portal disappeared.</p><p>“Wooooh!” He yelled out as he jumped on Iwaizumi’s back. “Did you see his face? He was so pissed!” He cackled loudly and Iwaizumi shrugged him off.</p><p>“Follow me, and tell me your plan for the war.” Iwaizumi didn’t look back as he spoke. Instead, he walked forward, towards the forest a mile away.</p><p>“Fine. Want to hear a fun story?” Oikawa cleared his throat and could <em>feel</em> the force of the eye roll Iwaizumi had no doubt done. “A few years ago, our king died. He had a heart attack and when his seer found him, he was so shocked that he died too. Dumb, right? A lot of people cried foul play, but all the doctors who inspected them said there was no trace of a fight or magic. A general came forward to temporarily lead, and three months later he was crowned King by popular vote. Two months after, a village was completely annihilated. We were told it was a Wyvern attack-“</p><p>“That’s a lie!” Iwaiuzmi whipped around, his eyebrows furrowed low.</p><p>“Let me finish my story.” Oikawa walked past him, bumping his shoulder. “The people were enraged. Our king said that he received a proposal from the Wyvern commander. We had to submit and be ruled by them or die. The king gathered armies from all covens to fight for our freedom, thus beginning the war that started over two years ago. Fast forward through many battles and thousands of deaths to earlier today. After you ditched me in the inn, I used my sight to see if I was in a lot of trouble for skipping a mandatory meeting, when I overheard… an unsettling conversation. It made me think of all the things I, and many soldiers, had been overlooking.”</p><p>He stopped walking and turned to Iwaizumi, who was listening with a frown. “I think our old king was murdered so Kamado could take the throne and he got rid of the old seer, because I was one of the witches in training to take over that position, and I was always easily distracted by parties, drugs, and orgies-“</p><p>“Wait, what-“</p><p>“And wouldn’t question any order given to me. Which was true! I was high half the time I gave them locations of objects they were searching for. But, when I think about it, the items they were gathering are charmed for specific spells. And they want me to find a witch, I think so they can steal their power. But we can talk about that later, what we need to do today is send someone in to find the witch they’re looking for first. Since I have a teleportation stone, I bet they’ll try to find the witch on their own without me, and we can’t let them do that. This person must be incredibly powerful if the power contained is what they think will win them the war. We also have to prepare for an attack. They’re going to release shifters here as a distraction. Luckily for you, <em>I</em> happen to know a good barrier spell and could set it up… for a price.”</p><p>“And why should I trust a single thing you say? Maybe all of this was a plan to bring your army into my mountain.” Iwaizumi crossed his arms over his chest and Oikawa pursed his lips.</p><p>“As a seer, I see into the future, I cannot make my own images or create any fantasies. Okay? Give me your hand.”</p><p>Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow but held out his hand for Oikawa to take. He ran his fingertips softly over Iwaizumi’s palm and closed his eyes, imagining a long thread. Part of the thread was blue - the life that Iwaizumi had already lived - most of it though, was red - that was the part that he had yet to experience.</p><p>“Okay, Iwa-chan. Your future will change based on your decisions, so… accept my help. Right now, in your heart, know that you will trust me and let me go with you.”</p><p>The thread blurred slightly before focusing again and Oikawa grabbed part of the red that wasn’t too far down the line. Maybe a year or two from now. He pushed his energy towards it, wanting to get memories where he was involved. Luckily he sensed his presence along the line, meaning he was still active in Iwaizumi’s life; Oikawa decided that was something to think about later.</p><p>He pushed the memory to Iwaizumi, letting it flood his mind so he could see whatever was there. Oikawa didn’t peek, because if it was something embarrassing, like him professing his love again, then he didn’t want to know.</p><p>Iwaizumi gasped and tightened his grip on Oikawa’s fingers. A second later, he stepped back and Oikawa opened his eyes, releasing his hand and letting his arms fall to his side. Iwaizumi didn’t look at him, and he saw the tips of his ears turn bright red.</p><p><em>Yep</em>, Oikawa thought,<em> don’t want to know whatever the fuck he saw.</em></p><p>“Okay.” Iwaiuzmi nodded to himself. “Set up the barrier.”</p><p>Oikawa clapped. “Great!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It only took him a couple hours to put a protective barrier around the islands, and once that was done, Iwaizumi took him to the base of a mountain and started stripping.</p><p>Oikawa blinked, but didn’t object. He tried not to drool as Iwaizumi’s underwear was thrown on top of his clothes. The worst part was that he only got a second to look before a large black dragon was standing before him.</p><p>He pouted. “No fair Iwa-chan. Next time can you give me a couple minutes to enjoy the view.”</p><p>Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa with his claw and they immediately lifted off the ground. He squeaked and held on to a talon, which was the length of his face.</p><p>They flew to the top and inside the opening that tunneled down into the mountain. Oikawa closed his eyes, feeling very claustrophobic.</p><p>He waited until the wind stopped beating at his face and the claw holding him shrank until he was being held, bridal style, in Iwaizumi’s arms. He smiled and cuddled close.</p><p>“Ah, Iwa-chan, you pervert, if you wanted to hold me against your dick, you could’ve just asked. I would’ve gladly licked-“ He cut off with a shout as Iwaizumi dropped him on the ground and walked away.</p><p>“Hey! That hurt!” Oikawa rolled to his feet and rubbed at his ass, which was sore from slamming onto the rocky ground. They were at the entrance to another cave, and Oikawa only let himself get distracted by Iwaizumi’s naked body for twenty-five seconds before running after him.</p><p>The tunnel opened to a large field that led to what looked like a village. Completed with a fake sun and a forest a mile or two away. It looked like they were outside, not in some mountain cave. Oikawa tilted his head, confused, until he remembered one of his history lessons.</p><p>“Ah, that one witch generations ago, who left her position at court to marry the Wyvern commander. Did she create this for you?”</p><p>Iwaizumi nodded. “Every cave holds a city and a chief of that region. I am chief of the twelve caves surrounding this one.”</p><p>Oikawa hummed as he looked around. Iwaizumi led them to the house closest and knocked on the door. A second later, a man with terrible hair opened it and leaned against the door frame. “‘Sup.”</p><p>He glanced at Oikawa before nodding at Iwaizumi, and then did a quick double take back at Oikawa. His eyes widened and he bared his teeth, which were quickly growing sharp and long.</p><p>Iwaiuzmi held out his hand. “Not now, he’s friendly. I’ll explain in a minute. Let us in.”</p><p>The man hesitated, clearly not wanting Oikawa in his house, but he gave in and stepped aside for them to enter.</p><p>He followed Iwaizumi to a table and sat in a chair furthest away from Bed Head.</p><p>“Listen Kuroo, long story short - the witches aren’t really our enemy, their king is. We need to take him out, but first we have to find a certain witch or coven or I don’t know really know, Oikawa will explain that part later, but you’re my best option for a solo mission. I need to send you to Azihasa and bring them back. Witches from our realm will also be there, but like I said, you’ll be alone so don’t get caught. Understood?”</p><p>“Uhh…” Kuroo trailed off and and flicked his eyes to Oikawa.</p><p>He sighed and looked at Iwaizumi exasperatedly. “Is he really the best you can do? He looks like a corpse after we’ve reanimated them.”</p><p>“Wait you guys bring the dead back to life?” Kuroo leaned forward, his eyes wide.</p><p>Oikawa waved him off. “Meh, not anymore. I guess zombies aren’t ethical. Even though they’re <em>great</em> partiers.”</p><p>Iwaizumi cleared his throat. “Anyways, their king has them convinced we started an attack on one of their towns, so in their eyes they’re only defending themselves. We need to take him out.”</p><p>Kuroo hummed and flicked his eyes to Oikawa. “And how do we know he’s telling the truth?”</p><p>“I’m a seer, but I can also see what’s happening in the present. Give me your hands. Both of you. We’ll take a trip to see the king.”</p><p>Iwaizumi held out his hand, and Oikawa wiggled his fingers at Kuroo impatiently. “C’mon!”</p><p>Kuroo still hesitated and Iwaizumi leaned forward. “It’s okay. Trust me.”</p><p>Kuroo sighed and held out his hand reluctantly. Oikawa held tight and brought their auras close to him, so they all mingled together. He pictured his string, rising from his body and leading them back to his home. The string went through the castle, all the way up to a bedroom, but it wasn’t the same one from earlier. They stopped in front of a couch, where Kamado sat with a woman who looked familiar.</p><p>“- home. When can I roam free? I’m so bored all the time.”</p><p>Kamado smiled and ran his fingers through her hair. “Soon, I promise. I’ve already sent some men to find the witch. As soon as they return we’ll start the transfer and this entire realm will be ours. Once we destroy a few dozen cities and kill most of the leaders, we will start a new era. But there are still some people who recognize you. So just stay here until my men return. It won’t be long now.”</p><p>Oikawa released the string and felt their bodies being pulled back to Kuroo’s kitchen.</p><p>He opened his eyes and let go of their hands, flexing his fingers.</p><p>“That woman… I think I knew her…” Oikawa trailed off as he thought to where he might have seen her. He was positive they hadn’t slept together… but really all he did back home was party and have sex, so… that means he would have seen her face in a newspaper or magazine. Maybe-</p><p>He gasped and sat up straight, interrupting the conversation Kuroo and Iwaiuzmi were having. “I know! She was the doctor who declared that the King and seer had died of natural causes. If she works with Kamado, then… she probably lied and they were actually killed by magic. Kamado was a top general, so the King most likely trusted him and seer’s aren’t normally taught fighting spells, so it would’ve been easy to kill him.” Oikawa covered his mouth as he wondered how many people in the castle were working with Kamado.</p><p>“Oikawa.” He looked over at Iwaizumi. “ We need to get that witch before they do.”</p><p>He nodded and then shook his head to clear his thoughts. “Okay, they said Kozume…. so I’ll just have to go through all Kozume’s in Azihasa until we find the right one.”</p><p>Kuroo groaned, but held out his hand again. Oikawa interlinked their fingers and did the same with Iwaizumi when he offered his as well.</p><p>Oikawa blew out a breath. “Let’s do this.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa was sure only hours had passed, but it really felt like days. His mind was beginning to ache, but they had only gone through a thousand people named Kozume. They had moved onto japan about twenty minutes prior, and their progress was slowing due to the strain on Oikawa’s mental state.</p><p>“Let’s take a break and finish tomorrow.” Iwaizumi was staring at him with concern, but Oikawa shook his head. “Kamado <em>already</em> sent people here to find the witch. We can’t delay.”</p><p>His string pulled them into an apartment where two men were on the couch, playing a game on their laptops.</p><p>“Ha! Nice heals, Akaashi.”</p><p>The man with black hair hummed and set his laptop aside. “Put us into another guild finder. I’m going to call for pizza.”</p><p>The man with blonde tipped hair snorted. “should I even bother then? You’ll just stand there and eye fuck each other for thirty minutes like last time.”</p><p>Oikawa wandered over to Akaashi, who ignored the comment. He whispered something and a phone appeared in his hand.</p><p>Oikawa’s eyes widened and he waved wildly to Iwaizumi and Kuroo. “He’s a witch. We got him.” Oikawa released the string and they were shoved back into their bodies.</p><p>Kuroo immediately pushed back from the table and stood up. “I’ll gather weapons. Let me know when you can send me in.”</p><p>Oikawa nodded and glanced at Iwaizumi as he stood.</p><p>“Follow me.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“So, why are we sending<em> two</em> people through? and to separate locations?”</p><p>It was Oikawa’s third day with Iwaizumi.They prepared for Kozume’s arrival and spied on the witch and his roommate to gather intel during the day, and at night, Oikawa cuddled close with a big, firm pillow because Iwaizumi said he didn’t trust him to keep his hands to himself while he slept.</p><p>Offensive, but Oikawa could see how he came to that concern. In his mind though, last night was a victory, because Iwaizumi agreed to sleep <em>next</em> to the bed, instead of in the other room with a sword to “protect his virtue”.</p><p>They were now ready to finally send Kuroo through, but Iwaizumi informed him that he would be sending another being to America.</p><p>“He’s a human who got trapped here a while back. Just send him through Oikawa.”</p><p>“Hmmm… fine… For a kiss.”</p><p>Iwaizumi stopped and turned around, crossing his arms over his chest and making his biceps bulge.</p><p>“Ah, ah, Iwa-chan. Those don’t scare me anymore, they just turn me on.” He winked, but Iwaizumi didn’t react. He just stared Oikawa down.</p><p>“Okay, listen. I told you I would put the barriers up for a price. I’m coming to collect it now. No one is going through that portal until- hmmph” Iwaizumi grabbed his arm and pulled him close, roughly pressing their lips together.</p><p>His shock wore off and he relaxed his body, running his hands up Iwaizumi’s chest to grip the sides of his neck. He parted his lips, and suddenly there was nothing but air in front of him and he fell forward, face planting onto the grass.</p><p>“Ouch!” He spit out grass leaves and glared up at Iwaizumi’s back as he walked away.</p><p>“There ya go. Now come on.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa laid his head on the grassy edge, while his body floated in the pond. It had been two days since they sent Kuroo through, and tonight they would open the portal again so he could bring back the witch. He was a little nervous, since the King would soon be taken care of and he’d have to convince an entire kingdom it was for the best. It would be easier if he knew just how many spies and allies Kamado had.</p><p>He groaned as he felt the water ripple next to him. “Come to take advantage of me while I’m indecent? You brute.”</p><p>“I know you say these things to get a reaction out of me, so you can’t surprise me anymore with your words.”</p><p>“Oh, really?” Oikawa lifted his head and smiled innocently at Iwaizumi.</p><p>He pushed away from the edge and slowly swam towards him. He smiled softly and whispered, “I love you, Hajime.”</p><p>Iwaizumi’s face flushed a bright red and he started coughing violently.</p><p>Oikawa burst out laughing, until a sense of deja vu washed over him. He blinked as the laughter died in his throat and realized he just said the words from the vision he saw a little over a week ago.</p><p>Iwaizumi stopped choking on air and splashed water towards him. “Fine, you got me there… hey, you okay?”</p><p>Iwaizumi reached out, but Oikawa brushed his hand away. “Yeah, I just… I realized something unpleasant.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it.” Oikawa tried to smile, but he could tell it fell flat and dunked his head under water to hide from Iwaizumi’s prying eyes.</p><p>Hands grabbed his arms and dragged him back to the surface.</p><p>“I’m serious. What’s wrong?” Iwaizumi leaned his face closer and Oikawa turned his head away.</p><p>“When we first met… I looked into the future to see if you would hurt me. I saw… myself. Telling you that I loved you. I saw this moment right now, but… back then I thought I had said it in the far future, because I actually loved you, not just because I was trying to embarrass you. I thought… I thought maybe you had fixed me and I would get to experience those feelings.”</p><p>“What do you mean ‘fix you’? Nothing is wrong with you, Tooru.” Iwaizumi blushed a little. Probably because he said Oikawa’s first name, but he couldn’t bring himself to tease him at that moment.</p><p>“I’ve never felt a true bond or friendship. With anyone. I used to think it was because I didn’t have family and was raised in the castle. I tried everything; I made lots of friends, I had sex with anyone who was interested, both men and women, but… I never felt like I needed more from them. I thought something was wrong with me, and I would never find someone to care about. So when I saw that a vision, I just…”</p><p>“How do you feel right now?”</p><p>“What?” His brows furrowed and Iwaizumi motioned back and forth between them.</p><p>“Me and you. How do you feel? If I were to ask you to leave and go home, right now, would you?”</p><p>His breath caught and his heart increased its pace until it felt uncomfortable in his chest. He imagined Iwaizumi, telling him he was seeing another Wyvern and he wanted Oikawa gone. His chest felt hollow and heavy at the same time. He sucked in a breath when a hand cupped his jaw.</p><p>He looked up into Iwaizumi’s eyes. “It’s okay, Oikawa. Some people make lots of bonds throughout their life. They fall in love multiple times, both romantically and platonically. Some only experience those feelings with certain people, and a few only ever experience platonic love, not sexual or romantic. I’m sure as you grew older, you’ve felt the the love of a true friendship, but you didn’t realize it because you were always searching for romantic love. The way you feel about me, is it more than what you’ve ever felt before? If it is, then maybe in the future, your feelings will continue to grow until you find the bond you were looking for. And it’s okay if you don’t feel it with me. Nothing is wrong with you.”</p><p>Oikawa’s throat felt thick as he swallowed. “What did you see? When I showed you your future?”</p><p>“Are you sure you want to know?”</p><p>Oikawa nodded and Iwaizumi sighed. “Okay, I’ll think of the vision. Peep inside my head.”</p><p>Oikawa whispered a short chant and touched Iwaizumi’s forehead with his index finger. He blinked and found himself standing in a house.</p><p>Iwaizumi’s house. Oikawa recognized the kitchen and dish-ware that were in the sink. Something the sink caught his eye and he squinted. It almost looked like a baby bottle…</p><p>“Oikawa!”</p><p>He jerked and spun around, watching as Iwaizumi - a bearded Iwaizumi - walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. “Come on, Oikawa. The baby’s due!”</p><p>“Coming!”</p><p>He watched as an older version of himself walked out of the bedroom with a duffle bag. “Are you scared? Nervous? Excited? All of the above?” He grinned and leaned up to kiss Iwaizumi.</p><p>“Option C.” Iwaizumi smiled. “We’ve been together four years now though and had the nursery completely put together by last year, so I think we’re as ready as we’ll ever be.”</p><p>Oikawa giggled and ran to the front door. “You’re right. Let’s go get our daughter!”</p><p>He jerked himself out of the memory and pushed away from Iwaizumi. He covered his mouth and thought about what he saw.</p><p>“I guess, you don’t have to be too sad about your vision not being the way you wanted,because we’re apparently very much in love in the future. We even have a kid. Maybe more, who knows.” Iwaizumi smiled and Oikawa blinked.</p><p>“That’s why you stopped reacting to my come-ons! Because you already knew we were eventually gonna bone!” He pointed a finger at Iwaizumi, who sighed.</p><p>“Eloquent as always, thank you Oikawa. Yes I knew we would eventually be close, but I didn’t want that to happen <em>only</em> because of what I saw. I wanted to take my own pace and not just say ‘hey, we’re going to end up together so lets fuck.’ you know?”</p><p>“So… you don’t want to?”</p><p>Iwaizumi froze. “What?”</p><p>“Well… okay, we both know we’re clearly going to be together in the long run. Maybe we separate for a while, or maybe we become the gross people who are always together, even when they shit-“</p><p>“No, thank you-“</p><p>“But, right now, I know that I don’t want to leave you and it hurts to think of you leaving me. Also, I’m <em>really</em> horny and future you has a beard that gave me an immediate hard on so… I’m game if you are.”</p><p>“You’re game… You want to… Well I’ve actually never…” Iwaizumi rubbed the back of his neck and Oikawa waved his hands impatiently. “Yes, yes, you’re a big virgin. I guessed at your constant blushing. You can top since it’s your first time. I like both.”</p><p>“Stop! Jesus…” Iwaizumi’s face was bright red and Oikawa grinned.</p><p>“It’s okay, Iwa-chan. According to our future, we have all the time in the world.” He splashed water at him and winked. “I’m gonna jerk off though, so if you’re embarrassed you might want to leave soon.”</p><p>Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and ran his fingers along the surface of the water. “I would hate for you to suffer… I mean, if it’s hurting you and I can help….” Iwaizumi eyed Oikawa’s dick under the water and he laughed loudly.</p><p>“Hajime, do you want to fuck me or not?”</p><p>Iwaizumi cleared his throat. “Yes, but not out here…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“We have about two hours before we bring Kuroo back. Since you’re topping and it’s you’re first time, I honestly don’t expect this to last more than a few seconds, so we would even have time for a second round if-“</p><p>Iwaizumi growled. “I’m going to out last you.”</p><p>Oikawa smirked. “Good luck with that.”</p><p>They had raced back to the house and now stood naked in front of the bed. Oikawa could tell Iwaizumi was nervous, and had hoped his competitive nature would take over.</p><p>He was right.</p><p>Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa and threw him on the bed. Iwaizumi grabbed his left leg and lifted it, kissing Oikawa’s ankle as he moved forward to kneel between his legs. He lightly kissed his way up to Oikawa’s inner thigh, where he paused to suck at the sensitive skin there.</p><p>Oikawa let out a breathy sigh and curled his toes as Iwaizumi started sucking his way towards Oikawa’s dick.</p><p>Iwaizumi’s left hand went to Oikawa’s other thigh and he pushed them both up and to the side, leaving Oikawa completely exposed. Iwaizumi moved his left hand down and cupped Oikawa’s balls as he licked a path up his dick and took him into his mouth.</p><p>“Fuck!” Oikawa arched his back and his legs automatically twitched upwards. Iwaizumi sucked him all the way in, before popping off, leaving a string of saliva, and kissed his way to Oikawa’ s chest. He sucked at his left nipple, and used his hand to slowly jerk Oikawa off, loving the way Oikawa pleaded for him to go faster.</p><p>“Hajime…” Oikawa’s breathy moan made his dick twitch and he suddenly grew impatient. He lifted off and sat back on his heels. He licked his lips as he looked down Oikawa’s body. A sudden thought made him freeze.</p><p>“Oh, shit. I don’t have lube…”</p><p>Oikawa didn’t even blink. He just snapped his fingers and a jar appeared in his palm. “Here, use this.”</p><p>“Ah… okay.” He grabbed the jar and used his index and middle finger to scoop out a decent amount.</p><p>He leaned back over Oikawa to kiss him slowly, as he pressed a finger inside.</p><p>Oikawa pushed a tongue into his mouth and Iwaizumi pressed down harder as he put in a second finger.</p><p>He trailed his mouth down to the side of his neck and lightly nibbled at his skin. After a while he added a third finger and stretched him out for a few more minutes until Oikawa pushed at his shoulders and said he was ready.</p><p>Iwaizumi grunted and took his fingers out, quickly coating his dick with the substance Oikawa conjured and then he was pushing himself in. Slowly at first, until Oikawa reached around and ran his fingernails hard down his back.</p><p>“<em>Faster</em>.”</p><p>Iwaizumi thrust the rest of the way in and paused only fora moment, before bringing his hips back and slamming forward, moving Oikawa up the mattress a few centimeters.</p><p>Oikawa moaned loudly and wrapped his legs tightly around Iwaizumi’s hips. “Fuck, just like that, <em>Hajime</em>.”</p><p>Iwaizumi grunted again. He told Oikawa he wouldn’t come before him, but he had never felt as good as he did in this moment. It was taking everything he had not to cum inside Oikawa’s ass.</p><p>He thrust in a few more times, gripping Oikawa’s hips tightly to hold him steady. His body started to heat up quickly and he cursed.</p><p>He withdrew completely and Oikawa yelped.</p><p>“What the fu-“</p><p>Iwaizumi flipped him over and pulled his hips up before slamming back into him. Oikawa moaned and Iwaiuzmi reached forward to bury his fingers in Oikawa’s hair, pushing his face further into the sheets as he snapped his hips forward.</p><p>Oikawa’s back arched, pushing his hips higher, and his voice grew louder. Iwaizumi slipped his other hand under Oikawa’s body and stroked him, quickly to match the speed of his thrusts.</p><p>Oikawa pushed his hips back against him and cried out as he came. “Fuck!”</p><p>“Thank God.” Iwaizumi muttered as he came only two thrusts later. It felt like his entire world was shaking and his hearing dimmed as he thrust lazily into Oikawa, watching his cum leak out of his ass. He shuddered and Oikawa’s breath hitched.</p><p>He finally pulled out and collapsed next to him. He shut his eyes and tried to steady his breath.</p><p>“I thought you said you were a virgin. Fucking liar.” Oikawa’s words were muffled and Iwaizumi snorted.</p><p>He opened his eyes and froze. “Oikawa. What <em>the fuck</em>.” He sat up slowly looking around him.</p><p>Oikawa lifted his head to peer at Iwaizumi and gasped. He scrambled to a seated position and covered his mouth as he looked at the destruction around him. It looked like a large earthquake had ravaged the entire house, except for the area surrounding the bed. The walls had crumbled and there was rubble everywhere.</p><p>“I thought the shaking was just from my orgasm… I must have released some energy when I came...” Oikawa bit his lip to keep from laughing and blinked his eyes at Iwaizumi, who gave him a droll look.</p><p>“I’ll make it up to you, Iwa-chan. I can lic- oh shit!” He lunged off the bed and spun in a circle, looking at the piles of broken wood and concrete. He slowly turned to stare at Iwaizumi.</p><p>“Uh, Iwa-chan… the teleportation stone is somewhere under all this.” He grimaced as Iwaizumi just stared at him and shrugged. “Whoops.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't worry if you're interested in the story, it's not over - I divided it into parts so I could focus on different pairs without confusing myself. </p><p>Uploading this weekend: Kyoutani and Yahaba's story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>